


A Meal to Never Forget

by Shotahunter1851



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Character Death, Diners, F/M, Loneliness, Threats of Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotahunter1851/pseuds/Shotahunter1851
Summary: Horror AU. Sam comes back home from a family trip only to stop at the worse roadside diner, a stop she'll regret for the rest of her life.





	A Meal to Never Forget

A meal to never forget

Horror fiction

One-shot

Danny Phantom and all its characters belong to Butch Hartman

.

.

The sun was barely showing itself over the horizon while clouds threatening with rain impeded the shy moon to show her face in the sky of a long and lonely road, a single car was traveling on this long empty road.

Tall trees of green leaves cover the grounds next to the road, the passengers of the lonely car couldn't see the white clouds above or the timid sun which hide on the horizon, random deer often could be seen standing on the side of the road.

Within the car was Sam Manson already bored out of her mind, her father Jeremy was on driver detail and her Mother Pamela was reading a novel that Sam knew was the closest the woman would ever get to pornography.

The goth loathed family trips and more so to attend weddings at the farthest state in the country, to make it even worse her father insisted on driving there despite having more than enough money to go by airplane.

It was the wedding of one of her aunts, the woman was finally getting married to the man of her dreams. The celebration was held at a fancy hotel, it was yet another thing the gothic girl hated; to share a room with her parents.

The Manson's weren't in bad terms one another but the girl like her privacy a little too much, but given the fact the family would be too busy with the wedding and other preparations were require, Jeremy felt it was unnecessary to book another room for his daughter.

For three days she had to smile and pretend she got along with her bratty cousins and relatives, she especially abhorred her uncle Robert, the man never missed a chance to make a fool of himself often spending hours talking trash with Sam.

The man invited Sam to dance though it was because he was slightly encouraged by the expensive booze and loud music, though she did avoid him as much possible. The girl succumbs under her mother's constant imploring, she danced a few times with Robert before he threw up over her, ruining her night.

Though Sam loves the outdoors she was already getting bore of the same unchanging scenario, the same tall trees and empty road behind her. Ever since she and parents left the party the goth had been in a foul mood.

Pamela understood why her daughter was upset, it wasn't the first time she had trouble with Jeremy's brother for similar situations, it was for the best to try and forget the whole matter entirely, therefore the woman focusses on her book and didn't pressure her daughter on the matter.

Sam on her side knew to ignore problems which could only bring her more, therefore she lay down on the leather seat after putting on her earplugs to listen to her favorite heavy metal band, Humpty-dumpty. The girl figure she could sleep the rest of the way, it was still several hours before arriving at Amity Park.

The goth would have preferred to stay back home and enjoy the weekend with her friends, the girl pleaded with her mother to let her stay home but Pamela wasn't having any of it, for the woman wanted her daughter to spent more time with the family.

Jeremy was often out due to work and Pamela hardly stay home much preferring to spent time at her high-class social clubs, Sam was more incline to help the people, often being seeing in protest against animal cruelty and such.

Her endeavors were never well received especially after changing the lunch menu for grass like sandwiches which earn her bad blood with the cheerleader squad and some football players, but thankfully never escalated to bulling.

(XXXXX)

Sam could feel her mother's hand moving her shoulder, the girl wonder if she actually slept the whole way back to Amity Park but notice the lack of street lights and buildings. The girl asked if something was wrong and why they stop.

"Sorry Sammykins, but were getting something to eat, your father's starving."- said Pamela as she pointed over to a road side diner.

The goth girl climbs down from the car as she looks around, the first thing she noticed is the black star filled sky, not a single car could in sight, many trees surround both side of the diner, the empty road in front leading to nowhere.

Following her parents, the gothic girl sees a small neon green sign which read Fenton Works. Sam couldn't help but wonder why would someone put a diner in this godforsaken place and was uncertain to the name, she was sure to have not seen any cars on their way to the wedding and back.

The moment they enter a bell rang announcing them, a pretty red hair waitress greeted them with a smile, Sam expected her to have country like accent just like in the movies and southern slang, but the girl spoke almost with royal elegance.

The diner wasn't much of a sight at all, a few tables scatter around here and there, a large brown wooden counter with some pastries on a glass display which caught Sam's eye, the kitchen behind where the goth could make out an old stove, a jukebox place against the wall next to a potted plant and finally an old radio.

The red hair waitress escorted them to their table, on the way Sam noticed a clear lack of clients though she was expecting it from the moment she saw the diner and not for the time. On the corner table was a biker whose grey trench coat was hung on perch next to his green hair girlfriend.

Over at the counter was a man in an expensive looking suit with almost white hair, as Sam walk closer she could tell he was no older than forty at best, the man in suit was eating a large steak with mash potatoes and was drinking what seem to be wine, it surprised the goth to know something so fancy was being serve in this diner in the middle of nowhere.

Finally, a small black family was sitting just a few tables down, the father and son were delightfully eating a couple of unusually large burgers while the mother enjoyed a soup, Sam wonder if the diner serve anything aside from meat. The menu hadn't much to choose from, just burgers, steak and some other meat related meals.

"Isn't there anything on this menu that wasn't brutally murder?" said the goth with disgust.

The businessman gave out a like chuckle as she commented on how cruel it is to eat helpless animals, though before she could tell him off the waitress pointed out the salad on the menu, though it was the only vegetarian option.

The salad didn't have anything else written beyond the word "Salad" and nothing else, it was quite bothering for the goth but had to dismiss it, while the Manson's waited for their dinner to be serve, Sam saw the wall clock which read a quarter pass ten.

She now understood why her father wanted to have a late dinner having all left around two in the afternoon with a little haste due to the minor incident with uncle Robert, but given Jeremy's fondness for slow driving made the trip even longer.

Sam watch the biker and his green hair girlfriend leave the diner as both commented on the passionate night they were going to have, her attention was quickly pull towards the teen who was playing with what Sam could describe as a PDA, it seem old but as far as she knew it was the most modern device in the diner.

The silence was broken by the ringing of a bell announcing their meal was ready, the goth girl turns her eyes towards the counter where the waitress was picking the food, she kindly expected to see a fat cook wearing a greasy apron.

But once again she was wrong, in place of a fat greasy cook she saw a boy she could swear was her age. His hair jet black with celestial blue eyes and refine facial features, mesmerized the goth, never had imagine seeing someone like him in the middle of nowhere.

Sam also notice a second cook, a woman with light reddish hair, both the teens seem oddly similar and so she wondered if it was a family business but she also questions if both were homeschool given the fact, they were hours away from the closest city. A few seconds later the waitress brought their meal, a large steak for Jeremy, meat pie for Pamela and a salad for Sam.

"Thank you…" said Pamela as she read the name tag, "…Jazz."

Her parents ate with delight their late-night dinner but Sam watch her salad, it seems lightly brown as if it had been in the fridge for days. Pamela kindly asked her daughter to eat up and added to her husband about having a "tummy ache" for eating something so heavy so late at night and to go easy on the cheap wine.

Yet the man continues devouring his meat without a care in the world as Sam judge him for eating what was once a helpless animal, the goth was a hardcore vegetarian for she would never eat anything that had a face.

Her salad was tasteless at best not even some dressing could cover the spoiling parts, yet her parent's meal seems extremely good, but not enough for her to want to try it. As the goth force herself to eat a sudden thunder struck the ground.

Both families were stunned by the sudden thunder, soon heavy rain began to fall like an open faucet, the noise so loud none could speak without borderline shouting. Sam couldn't finish the so-called salad; hence she orders a slice of cake instead.

Nearly finished dinner the door opens suddenly letting in a drench green hair girl and an equally drench blonde hair biker, none could outdo the harsh weather therefore both return to the diner as there was no other place for them to take refuge.

(XXXXX)

"Oh, dear me, here have a towel"- said Jazz as she handed them a couple of towels.

The green hair girl thanked the waitress but the man simply yanked the towel out of her hand without uttering a single word, but Jazz didn't seem to mind at all though she turns her attention over to the girl with odd hair.

"Miss, I have some spare clothes that might fit, at least until yours are dry"- said the waitress.

"Thank you so much, name's Kitty by the way"- said the biker girl.

Sam watch the redhead waitress escort the girl into the back room next to the kitchen leaving her rude boyfriend behind in his soak clothes, no one could leave under the harsh weather conditions and were force to wait out the rain.

At the same time the businessman took off to the bathroom leaving his overcoat and briefcase on the counter next to his dirty dishes, Sam knew no one would steal them since they were left in plain sight of all.

The clock read a quarter pass midnight and the rain wasn't settling in, her father was already dosing off, the man always got sleepy after a heavy meal. Thankfully the place was twenty-four hour open, so they weren't pressure to leave the diner.

But the goth notice something was strange, the green hair girl hadn't return from changing her clothes, no matter how much she like the country outfits it shouldn't take her so long to get change, apparently her deadbeat boyfriend hadn't noticed her absence.

It had been over thirty minutes since the biker girl had disappear by now but Sam also notice Jazz and the teenage cook had gone missing as well, being the curious girl as she is the goth walk around the small diner, making the back door her target.

The second cook was busy washing the dishes, her back towards the diner, the stove was free of pots and pans so were the kitchen counters and all cabinets, the goth thought it to be strange to see such a clean kitchen, her favorite restaurant; the Nasty Burger could learn a great deal from this diner.

Slowly she passes the kitchen and the biker who had fallen asleep while sitting on the wooden chair, making sure her heavy boots didn't make too much noise, the biker's head hung to the side as a sliver of drool ran down his mouth. Sam gently open the door just enough to peek inside, within a long dark hallway could be seen.

The kitchen light snakes its way within the hallway gently illuminating a door in the middle of the hall, a second door could be distinguished at the end and what seem to be a stair, Sam turns back to her parents who were finishing their coffee.

The goth wanted to know why the biker girl was missing for so long, the diner had its own bathrooms and so it wouldn't be necessary for her to use the house bathrooms, her heart nearly stops upon seeing the teenage cook walk up from the stairs at the end of the hall.

She quickly closes the door before having her get discovered, the goth turns her attention over to the biker who was still heavy asleep, shaking her head she starts walking but as soon as she reaches the counter the girl spots the cook adding pastries on the display though now he dresses a white button shirt and a black vest much more akin to a waiter than a cook.

His celestial blue eyes were glue to her own violet eyes, a strange uneasiness overwhelm her as she broke the gaze and headed back, though once she took mere two steps the biker woke up pushing the chair to the side and rudely rinsing his shirt over the floor splattering rain water over it.

"Hey! Where's my girl"- asked the biker while snapping his fingers.

"She's taking a bath"- said the boy as he locks eyes with the wannabe tough guy.

The answer took the biker by surprise as he demanded to be taken to her but the boy refuse to comply, the older cook didn't move from her spot as she was finishing for the night, both boys stare at each other, not many could stare him down like the teenage cook did.

The biker turns over to the rest of the customers who were watching him fail at his tough guy act, scoffing he sat back down on his cold and wet clothes, his eyes gazing over the window and the heavy rain.

"Danny sweetheart, could you serve some more coffee to tables four and seven"- said the woman with reddish hair as she gave him the pot.

"Sure, thing mom"- replied the boy.

The boy headed over to the Manson family first and gave them more to drink, Jeremy never drank more than a single cup of coffee as so did his wife but since they still had a long road to travel so they took the extra coffee.

Danny return the pot to the stove in order to keep the beverage warm after serving all the customers, but a second later he took hold of the businessman overcoat and brief case, Sam saw him pull the stuff away, though their eyes met with each other he only smiles saying it was "for safe keeping" as he took them to the back room.

It was then that she noticed that the man hadn't step out from the bathroom and was nowhere to be seen, the second family was still in their table waiting for the rain to stop and no one questions her for walking around the place as the black family was doing the same, being sited too long was uncomfortable.

It took the goth some time to gather the courage to speak to the PDA boy, as she came closer to the boy she notice he wore cargo shorts, a yellow shirt and red beret, unlike her dark and semi gloomy attire which consisted of a black checkered skirt and a black top revealing her belly button.

"Mind if I take a seat?"- asked the goth.

The dark skin boy looks up to the fair girl with black hair, blushing he agrees mostly due to his parents standing at the window while arguing if they should risk the ride back home, the girl chat with him for a while as she gets ready to ask the questions she really wanted to do.

Tucker Foley was the boy's name and he too was going back to Amity Park from a family vacation, a true techno freak to call him the least, the boy was fascinated with all kinds of electronic gadgets, and often begged his parents to get him the latest in computers and other devices.

Having gained some familiarity with the dark skin boy, she leans in closer making sure Danny wasn't within earshot of them, the boy in question was looking over at the biker who earlier was too worried for his girlfriend only to be now trying to get some sleep.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird for a diner to be in the middle of nowhere, come on I mean it's not even on the main road or anything"- whispered the girl.

"Places like this are a dime a dozen."- replied Tucker.

"Haven't you noticed the businessman and the biker chick haven't return"- added the girl.

She explains how "Danny" took the man's stuff to the back room, and how strange it was for the biker girl to still be in the shower, Sam was sure there wasn't any plumbing system so water had to be managed carefully.

(XXXX)

The rain was starting to subside though the dirt road had become quite muddy and was dangerous to drive, even with the light rain. Tucker's father turns over to see his son chatting with a girl he didn't know anything about but knew to keep a distance.

"Tucker! Me and your mom are gonna take a nap in the camper"- said the boy's father taking advantage of the light rain.

The boy told them he was going to stay a bit longer with his new friend, yet the moment he came back to his seat the girl asked him about the camper his father mention, she hadn't seen any such vehicle aside from the two cars and the motorcycle.

Tucker told her they park the camper around the back of the diner, Sam knew the bike belong to the rude biker and the fancy convertible was most likely property of the businessman, which left her to wonder who the second car belong to.

"I don't know who it belongs to but it was here when we arrived"- said Tucker.

Though it was quite late Sam didn't feel any bit tired, she knew something was wrong with the diner and though she was told by Tucker she was acting paranoid she insisted in their lives perhaps being in danger, her proof was the missing businessman and the biker girl.

She wanted to asked the biker to inquire around for his girlfriend but she was slightly scare of him, and Sam was certain to a degree he would likely leave his green hair girlfriend behind once the rain finished and the road was dry enough to travel.

"What about the other girl, Jazz. She's nowhere"- added the goth.

"Sam, it's one-thirty in the morning, she's probably asleep"- replied the boy.

The boy started to dose off not being used to staying up so late, but Sam was still wide awake unlike her teenage peer or her parents. She knew something was up, there was much more than what meets the eye and she knew it.

Pamela was busy chatting with the red hair cook while Jeremy was tinkering with his cellphone as he smokes a cigar, Sam had tried it earlier and knew there was no contacting to internet or any other way to contact the city.

"Come on Tucker lets go find out what's going on"- ordered the goth.

But her brave new friend was sound asleep over the chair having push the coffee mug, the scoff for a moment but as she was getting up, she saw Danny standing next to her, the blood froze in her veins as she met his blue eyes.

"Slow night, eh?"- half whispered the goth.

"You're kidding, it's a madhouse right now"- replied the waiter.

Danny picked the coffee mugs as he asks the goth if she wants a refill on her mug while also offering some pastries, the girl kindly decline the offer. Sam was worried he might have her overheard say about investigating the missing people.

"Sammykins, they said they'll rent us room the night"- said Pamela in her usually cheery voice.

Danny smile at her as he wishes her a goodnight's rest, she could feel an eerie chill run up her spine.

(XXXX)

The room was behind the kitchen, it wasn't like the luxurious hotel room she and her parents stay the previous night but unfortunately the rain picks up again and her father was too tired to drive, Sam didn't like the idea of spending the night in a diner.

The smell of cook meat was faint within the room but notable, the dimming light from under the door kept Sam awake unlike her snoring father, the girl sprung up from her the moment she saw a shadow break the light under the door.

She knew someone was at the door but the handle didn't rattle, she blinks and the shadow was going, the goth tried to calm herself by saying she was being paranoid. A thunder struck the ground making her jump from the couch she was trying to sleep at. Her cellphone told her it was just hardly three in the morning.

"Come on Sam, get it together, you've been watching too many horror movies"- whispered the girl.

It was then that she remembers leaving Tucker asleep in the table, she felt horrible for simply leaving the boy behind while she and her family left to the room, therefore she slipped on her heavy combat boots and headed over to the diner.

A few steps into the hallway and she saw the bathroom, gently she goes in wondering if she would find something about the missing businessman, the restroom had two toilet stalls, both empty and clearly unused.

Leaning over the corner she sees Danny and his mother eating at the same table she was at before, the goth could hear the woman say to her son to help out with the meat downstairs once he's done eating, the boy only nodded as he sipped from a wine cup.

Sam watch the boy leave into the hallway where Kitty was taken before, the woman picks up the dishes and headed back to the kitchen, Sam wonders if she reading too much into things and was clearly acting like an idiot.

"Hello, sorry to bother but can I get some orange juice, please."- said the goth.

The woman gave her what she asked for, but as she did Sam asked if the businessman had return for his stuff and if the biker couple had left already since she didn't see them anymore, the cook looks at her with a kind stare as she explain the man took his stuff and the bikers wanted to risk the rain.

Sam thank her as she returns to her room, though the moment she turns around the corner she froze up in her spot as she tries to control her shaking hands, the goth knew the woman was a liar and a damn good one at that.

The businessman's overcoat was hung on the kitchen perch and the briefcase next to it on the floor, the motorcycle was still parked outside, the floor leading from his table to the hallway seem to have been recently mop as it was still wet.

"No, no, no. I'm exaggerating"- said the girl.

Unable to sleep she looks out the window and could barely make out the Foley camper on the left side of the room, for a moment she could swear the door was open, but couldn't be all that certain since it was dark and the rain made it hard to tell for sure.

The goth creeps into the hallway's bathroom, she was sure she could see the camper from there and if needed could squeeze through the small window, Sam didn't want to go back to the diner and have the cook find her snooping around.

Using the flashlight of her cellphone, she confirms her worse fear. The camper door was wide open and the inside was dark as the forest around, deep in her mind and heart she wanted to think the Foley's were heavy sleepers and simply forgot to close the door.

Going against her better judgment she slips out the window instantly getting soak by the rain, Sam rushes over to the camper and leaps inside. Her flashlight app illuminated the inside, dishes on the sink, clothes over the seats but not a single Foley was in sight.

Beds were empty and undone, cold to the touch even. There wasn't much were anyone could hide inside the camper and no reason to do it either, she wonders if the Foley's headed back into the diner but couldn't understand why they would do it in the first place.

Believing something bad happened to Tucker's family, the goth crawled back through the bathroom window with the intention of warning her parents. Before exiting the bathroom, she peeks out the door and spots a couple of shadows extending on the floor, only whispers could be heard but she couldn't make out the words.

Common sense told her she was just imagining things, that she was simply exaggerating. Perhaps the Foley's got the same deal her parents made with the diner owners and just forgot to close the camper, but fear overtook her the moment Sam saw one of them peaking around the corner, the goth couldn't exactly make out who it was but didn't wait around as she close the door.

The squeaking of her boots made the hairs on the back of her neck stand in sheer terror, thinking quickly she jumps inside the closest stall. Sitting on the toilet with her feet held up high just in case whoever was on the other side decided to peek under.

"Damn! She got out the window"- said a male voice.

"It's raining, she couldn't have gone far". Replied a female voice.

Sam's blood froze in an instant as her worse nightmare just come true, the girl recognized both voices as Jazz and Danny, she was sure now that they were up to no good. The door slam shut as she heard their footsteps faded in the distance.

"Shit, shit, shit. Gotta get out of here"- whimpered the girl as she rushes out the bathroom stall.

But the squeaking of her boots stopped her, she knew the sounds would give her away so she took her boots off and hid behind the toilet along with her socks, Sam didn't like the idea of walking barefooted on the cold floor.

The goth was too scared to think clearly but still she hastily moved towards her room where her parents were asleep, she wonder what the teens wanted with her, the idea of her taking things the wrong way was prominent within her head, but the moment she enter the room she found it to be as empty as a banker's heart.

Jeremy and Pamela were nowhere to be seen, Sam began walking around hoping to find a note or something that could tell her where her parents are. But as she wonders around the room, she comes to realize something.

"… Where's my stuff? Mom's purse is missing, everything's gone."- whispered the girl as she inspected the room.

From the window she could see the camper's headlights turning on, the vehicle engine roar before it started to move, the girl had seen enough horror movies to know it wasn't the Foley's who were driving away but the insane siblings, Sam had a mission now; to find her parent's and get the hell away from this place.

The most sensible place to search for them would be down the hall on the right side of the kitchen, but that meant walking through the diner again, running the risk of getting spotted by either Jazz or Danny, perhaps even their "mother."

"Wait. What if this is some crazy incest shit those two got? What if they killed their parents? Tried to rob my folks and things went downhill." Whispered the girl.

Sam's delusions would have to wait for much later as things had to come in an order otherwise her parents would be in great danger, her plan was simple at best; she needed to call the police and find her parents, finally run away.

As expected from a 24-hour diner, the lights were still on and though the glass door was close, the open sign was still shining, with a fearful peek she glances towards the kitchen but didn't see anyone there, still Sam crawl under the counter just to be safe.

Thanks to the heavy rain the goth couldn't see the motorcycle or her parent's car without getting too close to the window, but before she could worry about the family car, she needed to find her parents and get them out of whatever problem they were in.

"Be brave Sam." Said the goth as she opens the door with too much caution.

The silence was only broken by her loud heartbeats, the first door to open was in the middle. The room was fill with posters of the popular heavy metal rock band Humpty Dumpty and the rising star Ember McLain, in any other occasion Sam would have love to talk about music with the redhead.

But circumstances didn't allow for such fraternity, the bed was still well made and nothing seem out of order, therefore she assumed the biker girl never came close to the room, a third door was seen next to what the goth assumed was Danny's room.

The room was simpler in design, some posters of models in bikini were scatter around the walls and an old television on the corner was seen, the one single thing that caught her eyes was a bow hanging on the wall but the arrows were nowhere in sight, with nothing more to be seen Sam headed down to the hallway passing the unused bathroom.

A set of stairs leading to the dark basement was the final place where she could search for her missing family, the cold concrete made stairs send a chill up her bare feet all the way to the back of her neck, the hair on her arms stood up as she saw two doors at the end.

To her left was a solid wooden door and in front stood an even harder steel door. A huge padlock guarded the steel door and sounds she couldn't make out came from within the other room, deep in her heart she could swear her parents were inside one of those doors.

"Danny, I'm telling dad you let that goth chick runway." Said a girly voice coming from upstairs.

Sam's heart almost stops as she knew they would capture her once they came down, within seconds she saw the two siblings standing at the top of the stairs arguing about not being able to find her, though none of them could see her thanks to the dark.

Gently she enters the room, the only light was at the far end where an unusually large man was cutting meat with a cleaver, a pool of blood at his feet let Sam know he didn't care for sanitation or his customers health.

Even with the dark she could tell there were many shelves, crates, among other supplies, but what caught Sam's attention was his knife collection place over the wall. The door opens up letting the duo in, for a moment Jazz turn to her side as her brother walks ahead.

The goth was hiding behind a crate, she swears the redhead was staring her down but she was sure it was too dark for her be seen, after a minute that seem more like an eternity Jazz continue walking towards her father as she told him Danny led the girl escape.

"How many times have I told you not to bother me while I'm working"- replied the huge man.

"Sorry dad"- said the teens in unison.

From the butchers left side was a door that Sam hadn't seen open letting the older redhead cook walk out, giving instructions to her children. Jazz was order to keep an eye on the diner just in case another customer walk in, while Danny was task with finding the goth.

"Try not to make a mess out of her like the last girl, that was a pain to clean up"- said his mother.

The redhead looks at him with a playful smile as she wraps her arm over his shoulder, their mother knew that smile, the girl only used it whenever she was ready to tease her little brother, though on most cases it was just to turn him into a laughing stock.

"I know you're going through some changes, more fur downstairs but I don't think the customers are gonna like the taste of cum in their meat"- teased Jazz.

Her younger brother blush red as his sister's hair and though he wanted to retort to her comments, the boy knew he screwed up badly that night, lust took the best of him after watching an adult video and did things his mother didn't approve of.

"Jazz don't bother your brother; and don't think I don't know about that jock you slept with"- said their mother.

"But mom! I did what you said and killed him, wasn't he on the menu the next day!"- whined the redhead.

Danny pull his tongue out and mock her for playing with their food. Sam had now realized what her parents were eating earlier that night, human flesh, the biker couple and the businessman were most likely their victims as well.

The Foley's and her parents could be in mortal danger if she didn't hurry up, Sam was praying she wasn't too late and could still help her mom and dad, there were only two places for her to look, the steel door behind or the wooden door next the butcher.

"Hurried up and do your chores kids, its late already. Maddie you should go to bed, I'll finished up here and go to sleep"- said the butcher.

Both teens whine about not wanting to stay up but one stern look from their dad convince them to finished what was already ongoing, Danny lightly kicked a nearby soda can while his sister follows close behind.

Sam holds her breath as the two teens walk just a few steps away from her, neither of them had the derange expressions of madmen or killers, rather both seem like her everyday teens, even ranting about wanting to go to sleep.

"Try to keep your dick in your pants this time"- said the redhead as she pulls the door open.

"Well, you try to keep your legs close for a change"- retorted her brother.

The redhead teased her brother about staying indoors enjoying a hot cup of coffee while he was out in the cold rain looking for the girl, it was a bizarre sight to behold as Sam always thought that these psychotic hillbillies were hunchback and mentally retarded.

Products of incest perhaps and raise to be monsters and though the latter was true, they weren't ugly in the least, not models but eye candy none the less, even their parents didn't look alike. It was because of this that her parents lower their guard but thanks to Sam's intuition she noticed something was wrong.

Tears stream down from her eyes down to the chin, it took an almost over human amount of strength for her not to scream and pull out running, she shook as she the door was slam shut. Maddie implore her husband to go to bed since he was working all day long.

His heavy steps echo within the room making her heart tremble in fear, but the man stops just in front of the crate she was using to shield herself, he looks to the dark corner making the goth shrink in her spot, his hand extends towards her.

Sam freezes up and her heart almost stops as the large blood stain hand come towards her, but he lowers it taking hold of an axe. The goth could feel herself almost fainting as she saw him pull the axe away as he turns to his side, she saw a large dark lump.

"Thought I lost it"- said the butcher. The door was close and the footsteps soon disappear in the distance, Sam was left inside the dark room alone.

Using her phone's flashlight, she shines over the room, boxes filled with plastic cutlery and tablecloths, old dishes and tables scatter around the room. It was the diner's warehouse; none seem like what she imagined a murder's killing room.

As she came closer to the table where the butcher was at, she notices the white linoleum floor and a drain near the table's leg, but above all the fresh blood dripping down from the corner, and the large cleaver.

Sam turn her attention the door next to the table, her breathing was heavy and her lips dry up as she opens the door. The first thing she saw was two meat lumps covered in black plastic bags hanging from hooks, it didn't take her much to realize they were human in form.

With a trampling hand she pulls the plastic to the side, her eyes widen as she observes a nude mutilated body. The goth couldn't hold her retching and threw up on the spot, upon finishing she move over to the door to make sure she didn't alert anyone.

She wanted to leave but had to make sure her parents weren't in the hooks, with tears streaming down from her eyes she removes the plastic of the first meat lump. A naked tan girl with long black hair was cover by the plastic.

Her entire buttocks were slice off and so was her left leg, a large cut ran down from the base of her breast all the way down to her crotch, her insides were missing. Sam felt her legs lose strength but managed to keep on her feet.

The second body was that of a muscular man in the same conditions as the girl, Sam finally fell to her knees as she shines the light around the room, many hacksaws and hatchets place against the wall, a few shelves with cans and tools. Sam moved her hand over the floor and notice it was cold to the touch, her flashlight show her the white linoleum floor, all spotless.

"They don't kill them here"- whispered the girl as she recalls the steel door and its padlock as she takes a knife from one of the shelves.

(XXXX)

The rain had finally subsided by this point as Danny walk around the premises looking for footprints, the boy was tire and sleepy given the late night. Even though their sign read "open 24 hours" it didn't mean they had to stay up all night long.

It was the third time he ran around looking for any hints that could lead him to the goth, never had he taken so long to track down anyone before. The boy took great pride in his tracking skills and knew he was missing something obvious.

"This bitch couldn't have run away"- said the boy.

No broken branches or muddy footprints to be seen, Danny had done this several times to know he wasn't on track, that he miss something and though he hated the idea of going back to start all over again, there wasn't any other option.

Standing in front of the bathroom window he finally noticed something now that the rain had stop, the footprints weren't going out but in. Some light mud was printed on the brown wall he missed earlier due to the foul weather.

"Fucking idiot!"- yelled the boy as he ran back inside the diner.

His mother and sister both saw him rush into the bathroom, but his father followed him wanting to know what was going on and above all if he found the girl's whereabouts. As the large man came close, he heard a soft cursing coming from the restroom.

"Damn bitch played me for a fool"- said Danny.

"What's going on?"- questioned the man in harsh voice.

"She never left"- replied the boy.

In his hand were Sam's boots, the large man calls his wife and daughter and discreetly tells them about the findings, Jazz headed over to the room they rented to the Manson's as Maddie headed back to the kitchen to count the knives and make sure the girl wasn't armed.

Danny was a much better bloodhound than his sister as he got on all fours and began to examine the floor, it took him mere seconds to find small puddles of water going around the counter and into the hallway where they live.

With a wicked smile he crawls as his father follows close behind, Jazz going them after asking her mother for a cleaver. Maddie never enjoy doing the killing but didn't mind skinning the people once they were dead.

Almost canine in nature was Danny's search for the goth, now that he knew the girl was here, he was now seeing all the little details he and his sister missed out earlier, light puddles hidden in the dark and humid handprints on the wallpaper.

Both teens were under the impression the goth had ran out the door and needed to catch up to her before some lonely traveler pick her up, if she by some miracle reach the city the whole family would have to relocate.

All three stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the darkness below, unlike before Danny turn the light on. Upon coming close to the steel door, they noticed what they had fear, the padlock was open but the door was still close shut.

"She's in the meat locker"- whispered Danny.

(XXXX)

Sam was kneeling in front of her dead parents, both hung upside down with their throats sliced wide open. Pamela's expensive makeup ruin, and Jeremy's eye wide open though without an expression, the girl knew she took too long to save them.

Next to her parents were the biker girl and her boyfriend, both with deep slits under their chins. Sam had her suspicions but now was certain, theses weren't simple bloodthirsty maniacs but cannibals who made their living by selling the corpse of their murders.

"Guess your diet didn't work…" whimpered the girl.

Pamela's nude form shows her daughter just how bad she failed at her diet, the fat of Pamela belly hung as the girl was still processing what was going on, she couldn't accept the realty of her parents being dead.

Sam spoke to her dad as if he were just asleep, even pushing him lightly asking him to wake up and to take her home, telling her mother that sleeping upside down was bad for her neck, she looks down to Jeremy's hand and asked where he puts his Rolex.

The goth put her head on the freezing floor, not caring if the blood of her parents stains her clothes or head, she just couldn't believe someone would be so cruel to hang them like cattle, to leave them to bleed out.

Slowly the door opens but not quietly enough for Sam was brought back to reality, she turns over and dashes over throwing all her body weight over the metal door slamming Danny's hand, the boy cries in pain as he tries to push the door open.

The large man joins in the pushing and Sam quickly loses grip, thinking fast she pulls down a fridge blocking off the door, Sam knew it wouldn't hold them off for long. The goth saw a thin arm trying to push the fridge away.

With a loud war cry she slices his arm, cutting in deep. Danny instantly pulls back letting Sam slam the door shut while pushing the fridge even closer, the loud banging on the door was terrifying for she knew what would happen if they walk in.

"Told you putting the fridge there was a bad idea"- said Jazz with a know-it-all attitude.

Sam tremble not because of the cold but due to utter fear, there was nowhere for her to run to, no one to help her. All she had to protect herself was a simple kitchen knife, as expected the door was being pushed open.

In matter of minutes she saw the butcher force his way inside, fear overwhelm her as she fell to the ground pressing herself against the wall in an effort to escape. The blood stain cleaver in his hand seem more intimidating than before.

"Why are you doing this?"- questioned the girl as she was beginning to cry.

"A man's gotta eat"- replied the butcher.

She could feel his large and powerful hand grab her by the neck, she knew her number was up and soon would join her parents, she couldn't help but curse the moment her hungry father chose to dine in this godforsaken diner.

The door of a second refrigerator was burst open letting a dark skin man and his son rush out, all three looked at each other in shock. With a scream more like a shriek the black man lunges towards the butcher, knowing all too well she would never have a second chance like this Sam stabs the butcher in the side.

But her knife got stuck inside the man, Jazz ran back to the diner calling for her mother while Danny presses onwards to help his father, even with the overwhelming fear Sam recognizes the boy voice as Tucker's, her now new best friend.

"You motherfucker! I'm gonna fuck you up!"- screamed Tucker as he rushes over to Danny.

Both the butcher and cook had quickly taken the upper hand, Tucker was put on his knees as Danny punch him in the face breaking his frozen nose and lips, blood splatter over Danny's white shirt before putting the boy put Tucker in a tight neck hold. From the same refrigerator the father and son were store away came out the mother.

"Maurice! Tucker hang in there!"- yell the woman.

Her eyes filled with terror she never felt before lunged over to the butcher pulling his hair and biting his ear, seeing his mother alive gave Tucker a renew strength for he began to elbow hit Danny in the stomach breaking the grip.

Sam knew she it was now or never. She rushes towards the door abandoning Tucker and his family to their luck, she already lost her family and the only real way for her to help the Foley's was to get the police.

But her escape route was block by Maddie and Jazz both standing at the top of the stairs wielding knives, Sam rushed to the only available options, locking the door as she desperately searches for a way out.

(XXXX)

Maurice was being beaten to a pulp by the butcher, it was as if his punches didn't do anything to the large man, soon Maurice ended up being strangle over one of the many fridges. Never had he been in such a dangerous situation before. Even as his breath left him, he recalls how it all went downhill.

He and his wife were getting ready to go to sleep inside their camper, in just a few more hours he and his family would be on their way back to Amity Park. Vacation was over and his son would be going to school.

It was about half an hour after they turn the lights off that a knocking was heard at their door, it was their kind and sweet red hair waitress. Maurice found her presence to be rather strange given the heavy rain.

"Can I help you?"- asked Maurice.

The girl with bright red hair looks at him with a wicked smile as Maurice felt a paralyzing pain around his abdomen, the electric current from a stun gun pierce through his body as Jazz pulls him out from the camper and onto the muddy ground.

A mere second later Danny rush within the camper and subdue the woman with a couple of well place punches, Maurice could feel the slender fingers of the redhead crushing his throat, breaking the air.

But far more concern he was for his beloved wife, the man could see her shadow trying to fight off the deadly grip of the teenager. Soon all turn to darkness, yet the bone chilling cold awoke him from his deadly slumber.

The man pushed the door open only to see a deranged butcher choking a black hair girl to dead, moving on sheer instinct he lunges to him shrieking his lungs out, Maurice knew he had to fight for his survival and that of his family.

"Come on you fucking wimp! That's all you can do!"- said Tucker as he free himself from Danny's grip.

Tucker threw punches Danny could avoid way too easily, the dark skin boy was growing desperate as none of his strikes hit the cook, his muscles were half frozen and his lack of fighting skills were too notable as Danny duck and dodge so easily it seems he was playing with him.

Danny send two punches straight to Tucker's nose nearly knocking him out and a kick to the groin finished the job as the boy was on the floor whizzing for air while crying, even so he stood up once again with shaking legs and fearful eyes, he rose his hands ready to continue.

"Danny watch out!"- yelled Jazz.

But the warning came in too late, Tucker's mother tackled the raven hair boy to the ground. The woman ordered her son to get out and bring help, he reluctantly obeys her. All that stood in between him and salvation was a duo of redhead girls.

He was sure he could take the younger one but the older woman would be a problem, Jazz moves towards Tucker with a knife in her hand, unlike her brother she preferred a much more direct and efficient approach.

"I swear to god I've never had so much trouble with previous product before."- said the girl as she puts her knife up front.

Her mother commented on how none of these mess would have started if they did a better job preparing the ingredients for the next menu, Tucker turns to over his own mother was losing to Danny, going against his better judgment he tried to tackle the redhead.

But the girl withstood the attempt and stab his back multiple times as she told him how stupid he was for trying something so silly, upon seeing the blood Tucker's mother let Danny go as she rush over to her son's rescue.

The woman tried to force the blade out of Tucker's back, but Jazz stopped her with several punches to her face as Tucker fell to the floor, Danny jump behind her and took hold of the woman in a tight and powerful neck hold.

"Come on, let me hear it. Let me hear that nice crunching sound"- said Danny.

The woman's neck finally gave in and broke letting her arms fall to her sides, Tucker pick himself up as he saw his father's limp body on the floor. Rage filled tears stream down his eyes as he moves towards Danny with the intention of killing him.

Before he could even try anything Jazz pierce his neck with her knife ending his scuffle, blood gush out like a faucet, slowly Tucker fell to his knees as he held on to his wound but in the end, he bleeds to death next to his mother.

(XXXX)

The wooden door slam open as Sam rush out stabbing Maddie in the side of her abdomen, not wanting to take the risk of fighting off the rest of the maniacs she run upstairs as Jazz and Danny along with their father came to their mother's aid.

"Maddie! Sweetheart, how bad did she hurt you?"- asked the man in genuine concern.

"It was just the tip, Jack, I'm gonna be find"- replied the woman.

Gently Danny pulled out the knife from the side of his mother as Jazz applies pressure on the wound using her apron, their father looks upon the kids and firmly orders them to get the girl, to kill her at once. She couldn't get away.

The moment Sam reach the diner she saw the glass door close though the neon sign still shine the "open" word, but rather than taking the risk of trying to open it and finding the door to be lock she instead tossed the closest chair she came across; Sam leaps out narrowly avoiding the shatter glass.

Sam's family car was missing, just as the motorcycle and the two other cars. The maniacs weren't wasting time in getting rid of the evidence, the vehicles were the only thing she had to proof they had ever been to the diner.

"Fucking bitch! You know how expensive those glass doors are!"- screamed Danny.

"I'm gonna personally grill your ass bitch"- exclaimed the redhead.

Both siblings walk out the door pushing the glass to the side with their feet, Sam wasn't anywhere in sight. But Danny was a great hunter according to his mother, the boy kneels to the ground and instantly pick up on her footprints.

"Who do you think you are Danny? Running around with a bow and arrow."- teased his sister.

The girl run to the main road but even with the enormous advantage she had over the boy, he was catching up to her in record time, Sam could see his insane glare over her body. Fear impulse her bare feet over the dirt.

Rocks and branches didn't mean anything to Sam now, though she regretted taking off her boots earlier as they would surely protect her from the naturally born sharp objects on the ground, her feet were starting to bleed.

Sam knew that if she slows her pace the insane boy would tear her to pieces, much to her misfortune the road began to turn into a small hill, she knew there was no way for her to outrun the cook, it was now that she added skipping gym class to her list of regrets.

"Slow down girl, I just wanna bash your brains in and turn you into a fucking soup!"- yelled the boy.

Sam shiver in fear as she knew he meant each and every word that came out of his mouth, rather than running uphill she made a sharp left turn and continue to the forest, it was a stupid plan as she was sure the maniac knew these woods like the back of his hand.

But she was running out of options and breath, tall trees and thick bushes made her new scenery, Sam wasn't stupid enough to run in a straight line therefore she began to zig zag around the trees in hopes of confusing her pursuers.

The girl stops for a brief moment as she had lost sight of Danny, she couldn't hear his voice or footsteps. Trying her best to control her breathing as to not give herself away she pressed her back against a tree while carefully leaning over to see if she can spot the maniac.

From within the bushes to her left came out Jazz trying to slice her with a meat cleaver. The redhead missed Sam's head by less than an inch, the goth could feel the blade cut her hair. The girl didn't know if it was dumb luck but the cleaver struck itself on the tree

She sees the redhead trying to unstuck her weapon from the tree, her survival instincts were spot on as she saw the raven hair boy shoot an arrow from a tree branch. Luck was on the girl's side as she once more dodge death by yet another inch.

Sam's look in horror at the arrow that nearly took her life, not wasting any more time she dashes away, using the trees to cover herself from the arrows. With quick glances she could see him jumping from branch to branch.

"Is he a fucking ninja?!" yelped the girl as an arrow slice the side of her ankle.

Sam losses her balance and hit the ground face first, she turns over to the insane duo with fear she never felt before not even upon seeing her parents' corpses or during the chase, the girl couldn't help but let her bladder loose.

The warm feeling of urine caresses her legs, but no silly maniacal laughing or taunting came from the boy and girl. They just look at her with a cold glare, Sam slowly picks herself up despite the pain in her ankle.

Behind her was a cliff she didn't see earlier, to the very least it was more than two hundred meters high. She walks slowly to the edge, to her right was the sun rising but knew that even if day came no one would come to her salvation.

"You gonna have to work for your meal!"- screamed Sam as she leaps over the cliff.

She could see the sky above her, the pretty white cloud and dark blue sky, the orange sun to her side. If she could turn time around, she would have done all in her power to avoid her parent's from ever stopping in this hellhole.

Sam could leave the land of the living knowing these maniacs wouldn't have her body for their disgusting menu, it was a certain shame her parents would be turn into some cheap dish for the Fenton's to sell.

Danny leaps over the cliff, doing a full 360-degree flip on the air. Sam couldn't believe he just did that, no matter how much they wanted to eat, to throw himself to certain death only proof how madly insane he is.

Had she been asked the previous day if she would jump out a cliff and have her demeaned chaser do the same, she would have call them crazy for even thinking something like that was even possible, but she was seeing it with her own eyes.

"Can't let the product go to waste can we now?"- said Danny as he hugs her trapping her within his arms.

The tree tops were still below them and she knew the ground was still a few hundred feet away from her, Sam couldn't believe it but both were slowly gliding down. Her quick and painless death was denied to her.

The goth tries to kicked the boy in order to escape from his deadly grip, her struggled stopped as she saw Jazz sliding down the rock wall using no more than her hands and feet to guide herself down, had she had more any urine within her bladder Sam would have empty herself again.

"What the fuck are you!?" demanded the goth.

"We're hungry"- replied the boy.

He let her fall once they were at least fifty feet in height, she could hear her right leg break upon touching the ground. But even so she was still conscious and willing to flee from the cannibal siblings, tears stream from her eyes as she pulls herself.

"So, you've come to the end now. Alive but death inside. The heart beats loud."- Sang Danny as he flips Sam over.

"Your life with them was fun. But now the terrors just began. Now come with me."- Jazz sang as well as she moves her shoulders rhythmically.

Sam watch in horror and disbelief as she saw the two siblings singing and moving in rhythm to their song, she couldn't help but cry to the unavoidable ending, Danny crouch down as he picks Sam by her black tank top and with a gleeful smile he knocks her out with a single punch to the face.

(XXXX)

The sound of metal scrapping against a grindstone stone awoke Sam from her slumber, she saw upside down for of the large butcher sharping his meat cleaver as he rants about his daughter dulling the edge after hitting it against a tree.

"I've told her a hundred times to be careful with these things"- whispered the man to no one but himself.

Sam's hands were tied and hanging above her head, slowly she moves her eyes to her feet. Her heart nearly stops and the cruelest of goosebumps crawls over her body as she sees a long bloody hook piercing both her ankles.

To her left was Tucker's parents hanging like cattle, just like her. Slits under their chins and metal buckets under each one filled with blood, a third bucket filled to the brim could be seen but not her friend's body, she knew he was in the other room.

Sam looks around trying to find her parents bodies, but seeing they weren't in the meat locker she knew they had been moved along with Tucker, she loathed the idea of these monsters chopping them like mere cattle.

The door opens up as Danny walks in wearing a blood stain leather apron, the butcher stands up and pulls down the lifeless body of Maurice's wife. The boy doesn't mind the goth as she looks at him with a defeated look on her eyes.

It was a wonder for to seem so uncaring despite the arduous chase they gave, Sam realize they didn't see her as a human being but no more than a pig that escape from the pen, she knew they were all insane but none hated her or even tease her.

Danny picks up the body as he commented on how on unfair it was for him to keep working while his sister was sound asleep, but the butcher said he needed another man to help him prepare the meat for tonight's menu.

No matter how she listens to the conversation, it was like hearing a normal father and son talk. No strange giggling or twitching, just a boy and his dad talking, if it weren't for the fact, she saw the corpse over Danny's shoulder she would have never even imagine the boy was a killer.

Sam couldn't help but the irony of her demise, she spent the last four years of her life fighting for animal rights, attending protest and even a riot once all in name of animal justice and now she was hanging like the animals she once protected.

"Salt the others and go to bed. You got another shift tonight"- said Jack.

"Ok, dad. Good thing aunty came over to help."- replied the boy.

The door close as the boy headed over to the cutting room, Sam's eyes move over to the butcher who puts a bucket under her, she knew it was her time to die and there was nothing for her to do about, no one knew she was here.

"This won't last long, the cops are gonna find you"- said the girl with a hoarse voice.

But the man didn't care in the least for what she had to say, he heard it all by now, pleading, begging, crying and threats. The last one who threaten him and his family was a mafia made man who told him his crew would burn his diner down.

It had been a full year and none of his people came seeking revenge, the mafia man was made into meatballs for spaghetti that same day. The girl ran out of energy for she no longer had the strength to ask or threaten.

The long yet slender blade pierce her throat just under her chin, the girl jerked for a moment before blood gush out like an open faucet, the man held her by the hair making sure most of the blood fell inside the bucket.

She quickly lost all color in her body as death's cold embrace come over. Her purple eyes darken as her life left.

(XXXX)

A few days later a businessman in an expensive suit walk inside the diner late one night, took a seat at the counter and waited for his favorite cook to take his order as the redhead waitress was busy with a family near the corner table.

"Evening little badger. My usual coffee and got anything new on the menu?"- asked the man.

The boy with raven hair looks at the man with a devilish smile as he handed him a mug with hot coffee, "Well Vlad, we got a limited time only vegan burger."

The man looks at him with a peculiar expression as he was sure the diner didn't serve anything vegan related, but he soon notices what the boy was talking about as he saw the name of the burger he was talking about.

"Oh, my. Very well then. I'll have one Sam special."

The End


End file.
